docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Whale of a Time/Transcript
Theme song :goes off :Lambie: Hi, Doc! :Stuffy: Hi, Doc. :Chilly: Hello, there! :Hallie: Hello, there. :Hermie: Hiya! :Doc: Hi, guys! :Hallie: Well, you seem happier than a hippo in a hoop skirt. And let me tell you, that's pretty happy. :Doc: I had a great day! My mom took Donny and me to the aquarium. It was so cool. :Hermie: Ah. The aquarium, huh? My old stomping grounds. What did you see? :Doc: Jellyfish and sharks and the prettiest purple starfish. :Hermie: I remember that starfish. She was a looker! I miss the old 'hood. Course, I'm glad I'm here. I still remember when you get me Doc. I was sitting right by the cash register in the gift shop. :Doc: The gift shop! I totally forgot. Mom got me a new toy. :Lambie: Ooh! :Chilly: Great news! :Stuffy: A new toy? :Hallie: So where is the latest and greatest? :Doc: I left her in the kitchen. :Stuffy: Wait. What kind of toy is it? :Doc: A whale! Be right back. :Hallie: Oh! How exciting! I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting a whale before. :Hermie: Ahem. As a crab, I know a thing or two about water animals, and let me tell you, whales are wicked big! :Chilly: Oh. I hope we have enough room. If we don't, I'll have to live outside. And when it gets hot, I'll melt! Oh, this new toy is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. :Lambie: Oh, Chilly. You can't melt. You're a stuffed animal, remember? :Chilly: Ooh. Now that you say it, I do. :Hallie: Sounds like this whale is gonna be even bigger than Bronty the brontosaurus. I better get ready for its new toy checkup! :Doc: Here we come! :Stuffy: I hope they fit in the front door. :Doc: Everyone close your eyes. No peeking! :Stuffy: Who's peeking? Oh. Me. That would be me. Yeah. Heh heh. I'll stop now. Watch. :Doc: OK. You can open your eyes now. Everyone, this is Lula the beluga whale! :Stuffy: Where is she? She's so big she couldn't fit in the door, right? Unh. Hello? I don't see her. :Lula: Hi. Chuckles :Stuffy: That's Lula? She's so small. nudges him Ow! I mean cute! So cute! :Lambie: Welcome to Doc's clinic. We're always excited to meet a new toy. :Lula: I'm excited to be here. This place is really cool. :Doc: Thanks. We like it. :Hermie: A whale smaller than I am? Wait till the wind-up toys at the aquarium hear about this! Chuckles :Lula: I know. You were expecting me to be bigger. Whales aren't supposed to be so small. :Doc: Toys come in all shapes and sizes. :Stuffy: Yeah. I mean, we didn't think you were gonna be big! :Hallie: I got the biggest blood pressure cuff and tongue depressor I could find so we can give our new friend a whale of a checkup. :Stuffy: OK. We thought you might be a little bigger. :Hermie: I have never seen such a small whale. :Lula: Ugh. I know. I'm tiny. I don't like it, but I'm not gonna be small for long. I'm gonna grow sooo big someday. I can't wait! :Lambie: Oh, I hate to break it to you, but toys don't grow. :Lula: I don't know about other toys, but I'm gonna grow at least 5 times the size I am now. :Stuffy: Doc, you'd better tell her. :Doc: Actually, Lula's right. She is gonna grow. :Chilly: Next thing you know, you're not gonna tell me I'm not made of snow. :Doc: Ha ha! Oh, Chilly. Look, Lula is a special kind of toy. She's made out of sponge, and when we put her in water, she's gonna grow. :Lula: Yeah. It says so on my box. I'll show you. Grunting :Doc: Can I help you? :Lula: No. I can do it myself. Ohh! I can't wait till I'm bigger. Yeah. I guess I do need your help. See? It says I'm gonna get bigger right there. Can we get started, Doc? Can we? I want to be big, and I want to be big right now. :Doc: Hallie, I need a g...lass. How do you do that? :Hallie: A hippo always knows. :Doc: Ready? :Lula: So ready. I don't want to be the smallest whale anymore. I'm off to the big time. Whoo! Here I grow! Ta-da! Hey, why is everyone still so big, and why am I still so small? I--I didn't grow. :Doc: No, you didn't. I'm sorry. :Lambie: Oh, you need a cuddle. And right now, you are the perfect cuddling size. :Lula: Thanks, Lambie. :Squeaking :Chilly: Oh, don't worry. No one understands Squeakers. :Lula: I do. :Stuffy: You speak squeak? :Lula: I don't know, but I sure do speak fish. Chattering :Squeaking :Lula: Chattering Aw. Squeakers told me I'm perfect just the way I am. :Stuffy: More than perfect! :Chilly: Smart fish. :Doc: Lula, we love you big or small. :Lula: Thanks, Doc. That means a lot. :Doc: But I do think we should give you a checkup to see why you're not growing the way you're supposed to. :Hallie: Hop on back, little Lula. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Lula, I think we should start by checking how big you are now. :Chilly: You stand up against the wall, and Doc makes a line at your highest point. Aah! I'm shrinking! I'm shrinking! :Lambie: Um, try this. :Chilly: Oh! I grew back. Phew! Hoo! :Doc: OK, Lula. It's your turn. There. That's how tall you are now. I'm gonna label this line so we know it's yours. If we can figure out how to make you grow, we'll mark your height again and see how much taller you are. :Lula: Everyone's so much bigger than me. :Doc: Lula, you're healthy, but you are small for your kind of toy. :Lula: I know, and I don't like it. So why am I so small? :Doc: I'm not sure. Sometimes even the best doctors have to do a little research to figure out their hardest cases, and I have an idea of how to learn all about you. :Stuffy: What's on there? :Doc: Lula's instructions. If I read them, I might learn something that'll explain what's going on. :Stuffy: Pffft! I never read instructions! I made this bike without reading any. Check it out. Aigh! :Doc: Oh, Stuffy. :and toys giggle :Doc: It says here that you have to wait in the water before you grow. I have a diagnosis. Lula, you have Wanna-Be-Big Syndrome, but as much as you want to be big, you're just gonna have to wait until your body is ready. :Lula: I've never been so ready! :Doc: I know, but you have to spend more time in the water. :Lula: Ugh. How long? :Doc: A couple of hours. :Lula: Come on! What are we waiting for? Let's get swimming! :Doc: Hallie, I need-- :Hallie: Water. Way ahead of you, Doc. :Doc: You really are. :Lula: Come on, come on. I want to get started! Whee! I'm just gonna hang out and wait to grow! :Lula ::♪ I just wanna grow up real fast ♪ ::♪ How long will I fit in this glass? ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ It doesn't always feel like snap snap ♪ ::♪ But before you know, you're gonna grow ♪ :Lula ::♪ I wanna do things by myself ♪ ::♪ I wanna reach the highest shelf ♪ ::♪ I'm gonna dunk a basketball ♪ ::♪ When I get tall ♪ :Lambie ::♪ You're little now, but it won't last ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ Look, you're gettin' squished in that glass ♪ :Doc ::♪ Soon you're gonna get big real fast ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ And before you know, you're gonna grow ♪ ::♪ And before you know, you're gonna grow ♪ :Stuffy: Whoa! Looking good, Lula. :Lambie: So is it working, Doc? :Doc: I think so, but let's do a few tests to make sure. :Stuffy: Need a hand getting out? :Lula: Nope. I can do it all by myself. :Doc: Whoo-hoo! Come on! Come on! Hurry up! :Lula: I want to know how much bigger I am! That's my old line. Give me a new one, Doc! :Doc: Hold still. :Lula: I'm bigger. I'm bigger! :Hermie: I knew it was too good to last. :Lambie: Ooh! Congrats, Lula. :Lula: Oh, I'm not done yet. :Stuffy: What do you mean? :Lula: I was thinking if I stay in the water overnight I'd get to be super extra big. :Doc: We better get you something bigger to wait in. Something you can grow into. You read my mind. :Doc: I'll be back to check on you in the morning. :Chilly: I expect big things from you. :Lambie: Bye-bye! :Lula: See you guys tomorrow! :Hallie: Lula, honey? :Stuffy: Oh! It's empty! Lambie: She's gone. :Doc: No, she's not. :Lula: Hi, guys! :Stuffy: Wow. :Lambie: You're so big :Stuffy: You did it! :Hermie: That's a wicked big whale. Wicked big. :Lula: I can't believe it. I've always wanted to be big, and now I am! :Doc: You look amazing, Lula. I'm really happy for you. :Lula: Me, too! Being big was definitely worth waiting for. Couldn't have done it without you Doc. A big thanks to you. Really big! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts